You Saved Me
by Makki Kuomio
Summary: Here is a songfic, Savin' Me from Nickelback. Riku was lost in the darkness, until his light came and showed him the way. SoraxRiku!


**A/N: **Okay! So I haven't been here for awhile, sorry! But I have been around, reading other fics. Lately I've been reading a lot of the Kingdom Hearts ones that are lying about. I love the Riku x Sora pairings. ; So after some reading, I've decided, why not back somewhat of a return with a songfic? I haven't been in the mood lately to write, not a story in the least, but at least I wrong _something_. So here it is! Please don't flame! My writing skills could be slightly rusty, but I promise you I'll sharpen them up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. ;-; Too much of my disappointment, I cannot come up with something _that_ good.

**You Saved Me**

The darkness, it surrounds me and crushes my very being. How did I fall into this dark abyss of loneliness? It seemed like only yesterday, we were together; sitting and laughing on the papou tree branch, running on the beach, building a raft to go exploring, to see other worlds. But then the darkness came… It grasped a hold of my heart altered my mind, made me forget. I envied you. You have light in your life. You are always care-free. The way you always looked at her… I knew I never had a chance, never. So I shut myself away from you and let the darkness take over me.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Falling? I've already fallen into being nothing. I know you're looking for me, but I don't want to be found. I don't want you to see what has become of me, what the darkness and sadness of my heart caused me to do. I hate myself for what I've done. I've left you, alone. Now you are trying to play hero and set everything right again. Why? Because you love…you never give up. I love that about you. I tried my best to make you happy, just to see a smile touch upon your soft lips. I hoped to live in the light, like you do. But I can't seem to find the light…

_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Why am I condemned to live this way? Could it be the reason I can't find the light is because I am blinded by it or that I refuse to look at it? That you are my light, and I am your dark. We complete each other; two halves of a whole. No. I would never surrender myself to weakness; you being my weakness, I hide from you.

_  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you_

But now I stare into your eyes...lost into the deep blue of your heart. You searched for me, you never gave up, no matter who much I pushed you away. You found me, no matter who hard I tried to hide because my heart was calling out to you, and you answered that call.

_  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Falling, yes, I'm falling. Falling deeply in love with you again. Falling, as my legs give out beneath me, falling, right into your arms.

"Riku!"

I look up at you, concern shrouding your eyes. I see love reflecting back at me. A smile crosses my lips as I bury my face against your chest. "I'm sorry…Sora. I won't leave you again."

I feel your body relax in response from my words. A sigh escapes your lips as you hold me closer to you. "I thought I lost you, Riku."

"You haven't lost me, Sora. I can never be lost without your light to guide me."

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Sora…"

"Shh. It's okay."

I look up to see you staring down at me. "I'll always be here for you, Riku. Because…"

You pause at your words, afraid to speak them. "Because?"

"Because…I love you…"

_  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Thank you, Sora."

**Makki: Well I hoped you enjoyed that. Please review!**


End file.
